


These Kingdoms

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khal Drogo askes Dany about her kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts _"And Tell Me All the Secrets of a World You Once Lived In"_ and _"On the Road"_ for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/).

“These kingdoms.” Khal Drogo gestured into the air, his speech still halting in the common tongue. “Your kingdoms. Tell me of them.”

Dany bowed her head, still not quite sure of herself. She wanted to look around her to see if her brother was lingering anywhere near but she didn’t want to appear dependant or scared of him in her new husband’s eyes.

“They’re not _my_ kingdoms. They are rightfully Viserys’.”

“He has no braid. Dany’s hair long, like warrior. Dany’s kingdoms.” He still didn’t understand that the seven kingdoms weren’t ruled as the Dothraki ruled their Khalasars. Daenerys still smiled, it was his way of saying he thought she was worthy to rule and that meant a great deal as in his own culture, women never ruled.

“It’s not decided that way in the Seven Kingdoms, my moon and stars, blood decides who rules and Viserys is the blood of the dragon, he will rule next.”

His speech turned to Dothraki, the concept above what little of the common tongue he knew. She called on Irri to translate for her.

“He says: is your blood not the blood of the dragon?”

Dany paused, she knew the answer in her heart but she had never dared given that thought a voice. “Viserys is older and he is a man, he will take the throne.”

“It is known.” Irri said and Dany had to push back a wave of annoyance, she knew it wasn’t a proper answer.

“The Khal asked and that is my answer.” She said pointedly and Irri nodded sheepishly and translated. Drogo nodded and turned to one of his bloodriders, the conversation moving on without her.

An hour or so later he called Irri back, as if the conversation had never stopped.

“The Khal says: if the kingdoms are owned by blood, why aren’t they yours now?”

“They were taken from us.” She said, this time her speech was halting and the words didn’t seem to serve her as well as they should.

“You take them back.” Drogo told her, an intensity in his eyes that she didn’t see unless a life was in his hands or she was in his bed.

She could say that was why she was married to him and why she and Viserys were here, that’s what they needed his army for, that was Viserys’ plan but she didn’t.

“I will.” She said instead.


End file.
